nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Caesar213
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rintoo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Ongoing issues Hi. While I am happy to help you out from time to time, I cannot be the wiki administrator on this wiki. You need to request to adopt it so you can block users and do the cleanup on your own; there are just too many pages to delete and too many vandals for this wiki to keep going without an admin. In the meanwhile for active vandalism please do not interact with the user or post on their talk page (this merely encourages vandals) but undo any edits you can, and report the issue to the Volunteer Spam Task Force for blocking and cleanup deletions. -- Wendy (talk) 04:23, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello In case you can't tell, this is Edvine2 from Fanpop. I love your work. We share the same favorite character, at least 1 favorite thing... It's like, as with Rintoo, I feel like I could be best friends with you. Although the fact you refuse to recognize Kai-Lan's Great Trip To China as the Season 1 finale irks me... Signed: Edvine2, from Fanpop. Just a Heads-Up I apologize for the wait you have to endure for my new spinoff series. If I had my Wii, which was the original means of going to Fanpop in the first place, I would have started my show when I said I would have. Unfortunately, I recently traded it for an Xbox 360, so I can no longer do so. Although, if you, too, have one, maybe we could chat on Xbox Live. Once again, I'm sorry for making you wait. Life and all. :P Edvine2 17:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) joel campos chatting my article called the legend of rinto 23:the evil cookers does not have vandalism.you just have to believe and trust me.please bring back my writing that was in the article.the things saying in the article are true.that article is just about a movie that im going to make when i grow up.the legend of rinto is a nihao kailan film series that im planning to make.i will fix any mistakes you find in the article.the film series will have rinto as the main protagonist.they will be good movies.the soundtracks would be good.it will have a lot of humor.the common antagonist in the films will be a villan that i made up called ogre.i am also planning to make new episodes of nihao kailan too.im gonna also make another villan named nightmarey that is a beast all made of ink that creates the other villans like ogre,doctor p. oaf,slabby and others.the villan in the film the legend of rinto 23:the evil cookers is a animal controll officer name samerl d. Bois.the villan for the 10th film called the legend of rinto:night of the living rinto will be a huge monster made of light blue and yellow paint will be called the slarb.ogre will be in the first,third,seventh,ninth,twelth,sixteenth,ninteenth,twentyfirst,tweenty fifth and twenty seventh.ogre will have different types of minions.he has robots that just punch and kick.he also has little fox guards that attack by stabing good guys with sticks.he even has a assistant that is a little fox.ogre is gonna be a fox.doctor p. oaf is a evil mad scientist.slabby is a little crab that is a robber.all of this is gonna be good.please bring back my article. -joel campos at 9:43 am on January 18,2013 caesar,why did you deleted my article? Dear caesar,why did you deleted my article? -joel campos at 10:00am on january 18,2012 Excuse me? But what's the deal with the 1990's, Steve Burns, and the other stuff that's been happening in the episode pages? Can you tell me? Thanks! 14:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Jenny 14:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) i stink i just want to let you guys know hat i stink cause merrystar came over to my house and told me so. - joel campos on june 20,2013 ideas for video games I am out of ideas for more nihao kai-lan video games,do you have any ideas?,the only idea i have right now is a spinoff series to the nicktoons unite game series called nickjr unite. -joelcampos on august 4, 2013